marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kree Unleashed
'''Kree Unleashed '''is a special mini-series event in the Unleashed Universe in which the Kree aliens invade Earth to retrieve an artifact of great power which has somehow landed on Earth after a huge explosion. Issues Arrival of the Kree Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Ben Grimm, Tony Stark, and George Tartelton investigate a fallen satellite in Texas. They discover it's actually a piece of Kree technology, and take it to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base known as The C.U.B.E. They try to identify what it could be, when it suddenly sends a blast at George. He is rushed to the hospital immediately. Hank Pym and the rest of A.I.M. are called in to examine the tech, and discover it's a weapon. Out of nowhere, a Kree spaceship crashes into the building, and out comes Ronan the Accuser. He tells the Earthlings that the weapon was being powered by the Infinity Gem, an ancient jewel with amazing powers. Kree scientists were finishing it up when Mar-Vell, a former Kree militant who had turned against his people, sabotaged the experiment, and the entire lab exploded. The weapon went flying into space, and eventually made it's way to Earth. Back at the hospital, George is experiencing strange effects of the energy blasts. His mind is slowly expanding, and George begins learning more and more. George soon gains cosmic awareness, and realizes that the machine had malfunctioned and released a burst of the Gem's power, and this is what's causing George to change. George's fiancée, Melissa Gold, arrives at the hospital to check on her future husband, and when she enters his hospital room she sees he is now fully mutated, and has become a giant floating head with blue glowing eyes. Live Kree or Die The Fantastic Four are sent in to reason with Ronan, as they are the only humans who have ever really met him. They try to talk with him, but Ronan thinks that the human scientists are trying to steal the Infinity Gem for themselves. Ronan gets in his spaceship and takes off to get back up so he can destroy the humans. Johnny Storm flies after the ship, and tries to shoot Ronan down with fire blasts, but the ship kicks into warp speed and zooms off before Johnny can even realize what's going on. At the hospital, George tells his wife that the Gem has given him ultimate power, and he is now the perfect being, with all the knowledge in the universe. Melissa runs away screaming, but George blasts her with a beam of psychic energy. Melissa later wakes up at George's old lab, where George reveals he has cut out her vocal cords so she cannot call for help. George says that if Melissa cooperates he will create new vocal cords for her. On the Kree home planet, Ronan tells Kland-Tuu, the Supreme Intelligence of the Kree, that they must bring reinforcements to Earth to retrieve the Gem from the greedy human scientists. The Kree army attacks Earth, and the entire state of New York is evacuated. In the empty city, Nick Fury charges into battle in a tank, and shoots a missile straight at the Kree spaceship as it lands. However, the missile is deflected by a force field and is sent flying straight towards the Statue of Liberty, blowing a hole in it's face. Category:Unfinished Category:Crossover Events Category:Kree Category:Events Category:ElectricMayhem